August 8
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Marluxia whispered, "I'm gonna give you a birthday present you'll never forget."


_**Disclaimer: i, sadly, do not own Axel and Marluxia. These hot bishies belong to their creators.**_

_**On with the story!**_

Axel walked into his house, and didn't know what to expect. Today was his 27th birthday, so he knew Marluxia was gonna do something for it.

When he walked in his front door, Axel saw a trail of rose petals leading from the door, up the stairs, and down the hall.

He grinned as he followed the trail, loosening his shirt collar. He walked down the hall, and found that the rose petals led to his and Marluxia's bedroom door. He carefully pushed open the door and peered inside. Axel gasped at what he saw: candles lit on the floor lining the wall, more rose petals around and on their king-sized bed, and a faint scent of peppermint and vanilla.

The scent of peppermint increased as he heard a voice whisper huskily in his ear, "Welcome home sexy."

Axel turned around and his heart stopped when he saw Marluxia.

Marluxia had on a black and pink lacy corsette and little bitty black boy shorts, showing off his long, pale legs. On his feet were two inch black heels. Axel grinned and said, "Did you get those from the club? I like it, a lot." Marluxia smiled seductively and led Axel to their bed. "Yup. I just _knew_ you would like it."

In Marluxia's hands he held a long black whip that he liked to use on Axel at certain times. Not that he ever complained though.

Now he trailed the leather whip down his lover's body with a darkness in his eyes, the only name for it would be sex.

Axel sat on their bed and widened his eyes when Marluxia wrapped and tightened the whip around his neck. Marluxia held onto the whip with one hand and, with his other one, reached down beside the bed and turned on his music player.

A slow pulsing beat filled the room, and Axel's eyes were glued to Marluxia as he began to move.

He slid off Axel button up shirt as he moved his hips to the music. He licked and kissed every inch of skin as it was revealed before him.

As he leaned down to kiss just below Axel's right ear, Marluxia whispered, "I'm gonna give you a birthday present you'll never forget."

Marluxia then kissed his lover's lips, moaning ever so slightly, as he ground their hips together.

He stood up and stripped himself of his clothes, untying the strings on the corsette and slowly slipped off the heels and black shorts, teasing Axel further before sitting on his lap, feeling the redhead's hardening length.

He smirked wickedly and slipped off Axel's belt and snapped the top button of his pants, all the while moving and gyrating his hips.

Axel just watched him, hypnotized by his lover's lust-filled blue eyes and his gyrating hips.

When Axel's pants were unbuttoned, Marluxia ground his hips with his lover's growing harder and harder every second. Marluxia groaned and ground their hips even harder together.

Axel gasped as a reaction to the friction between their groins.

Marluxia smirked at the gasps and stood up, keeping his hold on the whip that was now acting as a collar and leash, pushed Axel on his back on the bed, and crawled on top of him so that he knees were on either side of Axel's chest.

Marluxia finally released the whip and tossed it aside, kissing and biting where it had been. Marluxia kissed Axel's lips and whispered, "Suck," into his lover's mouth.

Axel complied automatically and latched onto the pinkette's dick, kneading his fingers into the other's ass.

Marluxia threw his head back and moaned out Axel's name. This only made Axel hum a little, knowing exactly what it does to Marluxia.

The pinkhead in question thrust himself into Axel's mouth making Axel grunt in suprise.

Axel sucked harder and brought another groan from his gorgeous lover.

Axel swirled his tongue around the other's tip and that brought Marluxia over the edge. He rocked himself into Axel and came deep inside his mouth.

Axel swllowed all of the sweet sticky liquid and slid Marluxia down his body; so he could bring him down for a melting kiss. Marluxia groaned when he tasted himself on Axel's lips and nibbled on the other's bottom lip.

He drew back and said, "So do you wanna top? Or should I?" Axel raised an eyebrow at that, Marluxia always topped. "Well it _is_ your birthday, you get to pick."

Axel grinned a Cheshire cat-like grin and said, "_Ride me_."

Axel's green eyes flashed with intense lust and he could feel his ignored dick start to throb and strain against it's denim prison. Marluxia smiled and said, "As you wish, my love."

Marluxia slid Axel's jeans down around his ankles and discarded them completely.

Marluxia didn't bother sucking Axel off, it was clear just how much Axel wanted Marluxia right then. Instead he hovered above Axel's erect, waiting dick for a moment or two before slamming down, making Axel gasp as he was enveloped in his lover's warmth.

Marluxia started to rock himself, riding Axel like he should be a porn star. Axel hissed when their hips met, but he loved the feeling.

iHeh, he must have had fun with our toys before i got homei Axel thought, he could feel how stretched out Marluxia already was.

The way Marluxia's head was thrown back made his silky soft pink hair fall just right over his shoulders and back. 

Axel grabbed a handful of that long pink hair and pulled himslef upward to meet for another passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for a while, until Marluxia realized he was supposed to be the submissive one that night, and surrendered.

Marluxia had broken his rhythm and pace while they were kissing, but when Axel pulled away to moan, he rode the redhead faster and harder, driving Axel deeper inside him.

Axel and Marluxia arched into each other at the same timebut then Marluxia braced his hands on his lover's toned chest rocking faster still.

Moans and curses fell out of Marluxia's mouth in a continuous streak, he was getting close to his release.

To drive him over the edge, Axel began to thrust upwards to meet Marluxia; at the same timehe took hold of Marluxia's slick dick and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Axel- _oh fuck_ -I'm so, so close baby....ah! Fuck!" Marluxia's white liquid splashed on their chests but he kept moving, Axel hadn't come yet.

Axel licked his hand to taste his lover and he came deep inside Marluxia, both men screaming the other's name.

Marluxia colapsed half on Axel, half on the bed trying to catch his breath. After a couple of minutes, when he was sure he could move, Marluxia pulled out of Axel and laid on their bed.

Axel said, "Thanks babe. I'll **NEVER** forget this birthday for anything. I love you."

Marluxia chuckled at that, "I know, I love you too."

"Your not tired yet are you?"

"At the moment yeah, but not in a few minutes. Why?"

" 'Cause this night's just getting started. Get on your hands and knees Marly; where did your whip go?"

_**Did you like?? R&R please! 3Chels3**_


End file.
